fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Let me tell you a Story...
WHO'S GONNA MAKE ''' '''YOU FALL IN LOVE? Don't you know that it breakes my heart everytime to see you cry? "Emma?",mit lautlosen Schritten gehe ich durch die Tür ihres Büros.Ihren Kopf hatte sie in ihre Hände gestützt und schluchzte.Erst jetzt bemerkte sie mich."Will...was machst du hier?" Ihre Stimme zittert.Stimmt.Was mache ich eigentlich hier? "Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Du warst nicht beim Mittagessen.Ich ziehe einen der Stühle zurück und setze mich."Was ist los Emma?" "Carl ist los..." "Was hat er getan?" Meine beste Freundin schob mir ihr Handy hinüber und ich sehe eine SMS von Carl wo er...mit ihr Schluss macht? "Oh mein Gott, Emma.Das tut mir leid.",flüstere ich und schiebe das Handy zurück.Sie nickt nur.Ich schluckte und zögernd griff ich nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie."Emma, du hast wirklich besseres verdient.",flüstere ich und sie nickt nur."Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, bin ich hier.Das weißt du oder?" Erneut nickt sie wieder. Ich seufzte und musste meine Tränen zurückhalten. Sie weinen zu sehen, bricht mir das Herz. "Wieso Will?", bricht es aus ihr heraus."Wieso muss ich alles immer zerstören?!" "Emma, ich versteh nicht. Was zerstören?" "Alles! Die Beziehung mit Ken, Ich habe unsere Beziehung zerstört und jetzt auch noch die mit Carl! Was ist falsch mit mir Will?!" Intzwischen war sie aufgesprungen und zum Fenster gegangen. Ich brauchte erstmal einige Momente um ihre Wörter zu verarbeiten. Dann sprang ich auch auf. "Woah woah woah, du bist an nichts Schuld Emma! Besonders nicht in unser Beziehung! Weißt du noch wie unsere Beziehung kaputt gegangen ist?" "Ja, weil ich nicht gut genug für dich war!" "Es ist umgekehrt gewesen Emma! Du bist zu gut für mich. Ich hatte meine Chance mit dir und ich habe sie versaut. Und weißt du was ich alles geben würde um..." Schnell brach ich den Satz ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Um was?" "Egal.. Auf jedem Fall bist du an gar nichts Schuld! Und denk niemals anders!" "Ich bin ein Freak Will! Guck mich an! Ich putze alles was mir in den Weg kommt. Ich werde hysterisch wenn auch nur ein Fussel auf meinem Tisch liegt! Will, verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich mich selber hasse?" Geschockt blinzelte ich und starrte sie einfach an während sie weiterredete. Ich packte sie einfach an ihren Handgelenken und drückte sie behutsam gegen die Glasscheibe. "Emma jetzt hör auf! Du bist perfekt! Mit allen deinen Ecken und Kanten aber das ist was dich ausmacht!" Sie atmete schwer und sie starrte mich einfach nur an. Nach kurzem Schweigen befreite sie sich und fiel mir schluchzend in die Arme. Ich strich mit meinen Händen beruhigend über ihren Rücken und drückte sie fester an mich. "Shhh, alles wird gut Em, ich bin für dich da." "W-Will ich kann so nicht zu mir nach Hause." "Wenn du willst kannst du erstmal bei mir bleiben." Ein gewimmertes 'danke' verließ ihre Lippen und sie drückte sich wieder an mich. "Weißt du was du jetzt machen wirst?",fragte ich. "Mhm?" "Du wirst jetzt zu mir nach Hause fahren und es dir gemütlich machen. Du kannst dir auch gerne eine Jogginghose und ein Shirt aus meinem Schrank im Schlafzimmer nehmen. Ich bin dann so in 2 Stunden bei dir, okay? Der Schlüssel liegt unter der Fußmatte. " Sie nickte. Mit meinem Handrücken wischte ich ihre letzte Träne weg "Ich bin dann so schnell wie möglich bei dir, Em." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und drehte mich um. "Will!" Ihre Hand packte mein Handgelenk und sie fiel mir erneut in die Arme."Danke." You're an angel, who forgot how to fly Ich steckte meinen Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn um.Anschließend betrat ich meine Wohnung, ging meinen Schal an die Garderobe und stellte meine Tasche in die Ecke. "Emma?", fragte ich. Keine Antwort. Also ging ich erst in die Küche um zu sehen wo sie ist. Dort war sie nicht. Aber als ich in das Wohnzimmer kam, lag eine zusammengekauerte Emma auf dem Sofa mit den Augen geschlossen. Ihre Brust hob sich rhythmisch. Sie schlief. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich auch umgezogen, denn nun trug sie eine ihr viel zu große Jogginghose und ein viel zu großen Pullover. Aber sie sieht süß aus... Ich lege eine Decke auf sie. Anschließend springe ich schnell unter die Dusche um mich frisch zu machen. Ich seufzte als mir das warme Wasser meinen Rücken hinunter floss und lehnte mich an die Duschwand. Ich griff mir mein Duschgel und schäumte mich ein. Danach wusch ich mir noch die Haare und stieg anschließend aus der Dusche. Sofort öffnete ich das Fenster, denn der Spiegel war schon beschlagen und als nächstes griff ich mein Handtuch und legte es mir um die Hüften. Mein Blick fiel auf mich in den Spiegel. "Wow... Ich muss echt mit diesen fettigen Nachos aufhören." Ja, ok . Ich weiß, in meinem Alter sollte man sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen wie ein 17 Jähriger Teenager, aber wenn es um mein Körper geht bin ich ziemlich pingelich.Schnell schüttelte ich mein Kopf. Zugegeben, dieses Verhalten habe ich mir nicht selber angeeingnet. Es war Terris Schuld. Sie wollte immer, dass ich perfekt bin. Noch nichtmal in Jogginghose auf dem Sofa liegen. Sie hat sich immer so aufgeführt als wären wir berühmt und als ob gleich ein Kamera Team hinter der Tür hervor springe wird und uns interviewen. Erneut seufze ich Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash